


Of Bar Fights and Odd Couples

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [59]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates for this story will be coming a bit slower as I really don't want to wrap it up just yet.  I have started another Dragon Age Inquisition themed story entitled "Finding Joy" about a very different Inquisitor.  Two chapters of that story are posted as well.  Enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	Of Bar Fights and Odd Couples

Evelyn blushed red as Cullen’s mother pointed out that her blouse was buttoned wrong. Excusing herself, she sprinted up the ladder to Cullen’s room and fixed her shirt. From below she could hear Cullen introducing James and Martha to their grand-dog. _I can’t believe he called Bella that to them._ Bella had spent every hour of Cullen’s recovery at his side and in doing so had fully claimed Cullen’s respect and love. _He doesn’t even tease her about being ugly anymore._ Bella was wonderful for Cullen - providing distraction from lyrium withdrawals and comfort when nightmares came. Bella was good for Evelyn, too. She didn’t have to worry that Cullen would be alone when her duties as Inquisitor called her away. Bella would look after Cullen for her.

After sliding down the ladder, Evelyn suggested they go to the tavern. Iron Bull and Sera were nearly guaranteed to be there, and Evelyn thought it best to get the rowdiest of introductions out of the way rather than dread them. Cullen looked a bit apprehensive at her suggestion but nodded his assent. He opened a door and started across the battlements toward the tavern, but Evelyn called back to him from the stairwell near his office. He was confused by the path she was choosing as it was considerably more indirect.

Evelyn saw Cullen’s hesitation, so she commented, “I’m sure Cole is busy working in the tavern’s attic. I’d hate to be a bother.” Cullen immediately caught her implication. Cole was an acquired taste, and his tendency to blurt out everyone’s innermost thoughts wouldn’t be easy to explain to Cullen’s parents. Best to let Cole simply observe the Rutherford’s from his perch atop the tavern than subject Mama and Pop to the spirit-boy’s stream of consciousness ramblings on their darkest thoughts.

As they walked, Evelyn glanced around the courtyard looking for Cassandra. _Not attacking the training dummies. Maybe she’s doing paperwork in the armory. We’ll catch her later._ Cullen was busy describing Skyhold’s training ring, fortifications, and trebuchets. _Maker was he obsessed with calibrating those damn things._ Reaching Herald’s Rest tavern, Evelyn heard a commotion from inside. _It’s early for the Chargers to be getting rowdy. I wonder what’s going on._

Cullen pushed the door open and ushered his parents and Evelyn inside. Evelyn gasped when she saw what was causing the uproar. A large group of Inquisition soldiers and scouts were surrounding the center of the tavern. In the center of the ring, Iron Bull had Dalish balanced on his horns. Dalish was wrestling Sera who was sitting on top of Corporal Asala’s shoulders. Varric was standing on the bar taking bets on who would be thrown off first. 

Upon seeing the brouhaha in the pub, Cullen tried to get his parents to leave. James Rutherford waved his son off clearly amused with the display. Cullen’s mother clung to his arm and asked in a worried tone, “Are things always so lively in Skyhold, Cully?” Cullen wasn’t quite sure how to respond. He could lie and say no, or he could tell the truth but explain that the bar didn’t typically get this wild until much later in the day. He opted to pretend he hadn’t heard his mother’s question.

Some soldiers noticed the Commander and Inquisitor’s presence and offered to step aside, but Evelyn shook her head and instead wove through the crowd to reach Varric. To Evelyn’s surprise, Cassandra was sitting on the bar acting as Varric’s cashier. The two were joking and exchanging innuendo laced comments. It was almost too much for Evelyn to process. After getting Varric’s attention, she asked for the odds.

“Bright Eyes! It’s too late to bet this round, but we have Dalish as the 3 to 1 favorite. She has the advantage of Iron Bull’s greater size, and we think that she’ll eventually just use a spell to knock Sera off.”

Evelyn laughed, “A spell? But that would mean Dalish is a mage.” Although everyone in Skyhold knew differently, Dalish still insisted she was an archer that just happened to use a crystal tipped bow which mysteriously shot fire and electricity rather than arrows.

A roar came up from the crowd as Dalish went flying off Iron Bull’s shoulders. “Well, shit,” Varric said, “I just lost a lot of gold.” Cassandra laughed heartily, “And I just won quite a bit. Never bet against Sera.”

Varric looked at Evelyn with a sly smile. “Any chance we could get the Commander and you to join in. It’d be great for morale. I’d even make a fair pairing for you. Maybe Sutherland and his girlfriend.”

“I don’t think so, Varric.”

“Don’t dismiss the idea out of hand. Sutherland and his honey are giving Curly and you a run for your money in the most adorable couple category.”

“What?” Evelyn asked her competitive juices beginning to override her good sense. “No, I can’t. Cullen’s parents are here. They already caught us... nevermind.”

Varric threw his head back and laughed, “Caught you doing what, Bright Eyes? You’d think two people that play chess for fun would be smart enough to know how to work a lock on a door.”

“Shut it,” Evelyn warned which only made Varric laugh harder.

“You can’t make this shit up,” he said to Cassandra who smugly smiled her agreement.

“Cullen and you could show a bit more discretion, Inquisitor,” Cassandra noted gleefully.

Evelyn’s ears were burning red when she found Cullen and his parents at a table on the second floor of the tavern. Sera and Asala were seated with them. Cullen’s mother seemed astonished by Asala’s size, and Evelyn nearly died of embarrassment when she caught Martha asking if she could feel Asala’s horns. Ever the good sport, Asala obliged and Evelyn heard Martha exclaim, “They feel velvety,” before trying to make James touch the horns. Cullen’s father declined and smiled when he noticed Evelyn joining them.

“Lively tavern you have here,” James noted. “It’s good for your soldiers to have a place to unwind safely. Although it is a bit rowdy for so early in the day...”

“The soldiers here were among the most critically injured in the Arbor Wilds. They deserve some relaxation now that they can finally move around some,” Cullen explained, “I’ll have them back to regular duties soon enough.” 

James nodded his approval and continued to happily people watch in the tavern. Martha was absorbed in conversation with Sera which left Evelyn very worried. Sera had a ribald sense of humor and loved practical jokes. Evelyn nudged Cullen trying to see if he could hear what Sera was saying, but he was occupied with placing an order for the table with a serving girl.

Evelyn saw Martha’s face take on a look of shock and then heard her break into a hearty laugh accompanied by Sera’s wild cackle. _Maker, what has Sera told her?_ The tavern was too noisy for Evelyn to hear, but from the glances that Martha and Sera were making at her Evelyn guessed whatever tales being shared were about her. She saw Martha and Sera peek her way, whisper back and forth, and then begin cackling wildly. _And I was worried that they wouldn’t get along. I hadn’t even considered the possibility of how bad it would be if they hit it off._

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for this story will be coming a bit slower as I really don't want to wrap it up just yet. I have started another Dragon Age Inquisition themed story entitled "Finding Joy" about a very different Inquisitor. Two chapters of that story are posted as well. Enjoy!


End file.
